


You are my sunshine

by KiliofDurin



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiliofDurin/pseuds/KiliofDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili gets stuck with three year old Kili and a christmas list curtsey of Dis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my sunshine

He wasn’t entirely sure how he’d gotten saddled with his little brother for the day, though he supposed that it was because of school being out and their mother having to work. She’d tried taking Kili with her but it hadn’t worked out very well with Kili being… well Kili. Pulling the younger along behind him dragging him away from display after display of things that the elder didn’t even know what half of them were about, Fili finally got fed up and rounded in the darker. “Would you please just cooperated for a half an hour?” his voice was clearly exasperated, the toddler pouted a bit before lifting his arms in the air. “Up!” he demanded, “Up Fwee! Up!” he was giggling at this point, the defeated look on his brother’s face only serving to make everything more funny for the boy. Dragging the tiny—even for a toddler—child up off his feet and balancing him on his arm the blond looked towards him, “Will you be good now?” there was an air of pleading to his voice. Kili nodded over exaggeratedly nearly making Fili drop him in the process, which only made Kili giggle more. 

Between the squirming toddler that never seemed to be comfortable, or full, or entertained enough and the crowds of pushy and bitchy women that all seemed to be judging him like somehow they all thought that Kili was his child or something. Fili was about ready to pull his hair out at this point, having had to make his third trip back to the car so that he didn’t accidentally drop something—or Kili, he was stopped by the call of his name. A lass from his class wandering up to him grinning at Kili who was having none of it and pressed his face into Fili’s shoulder, clinging to the elder like his life depended on it. “Your brother…?” she asked almost tentatively. 

“You know, I’ve had more people look at me like I’ve either kidnapped him or he’s mine, I’m not even sure anymore” he joked rolling his eyes. “Mum’s working today so I got stuck with the brat and the shopping list” he snorted. 

“Well at least he’s cute, right?” she laughed, 

“It’s about the only thing he’s got going for him right now” the blond snorted, arching a brow as Kili pulled away from him suddenly tugging at his jacket. 

“Ot” he whined, “Ot!” the half word was repeated the tugging almost becoming violent at this point. 

“Alright, alright” he set the toddler on his feet and stripped him of his coat, “Don’t wander off, I mean it” the order only earned him a face from the child, making him roll his eyes as straightened up once more falling back into conversation. However telling not only a toddler, but Kili, to not wander was like asking someone not to breathe so of course after a while of standing there watching the older two talk about something that was of absolutely no interest to the toddler he went to find something more interesting. 

It was a good few minutes before either of them noticed the disappearance of the boy, “Um… where’s your brother?” she questioned looking around them quickly making Fili curse loudly. “I’ll talk to you later” he announced quickly before talking off through the shopping centre, not that he had any idea where to even look for his brother. 

Twenty minutes. Twenty minutes of thinking the worst. Twenty minutes of calling his brother’s name through store after store. Until he only had one store left, the store that he probably should have started with. The toy center. The blond was nearly in tears with relief when he found the tiny brunet happily sat on the floor playing with some of the loose toys from one of the bins. A goofy, uneven grin developing on the toddler’s face at the sight of him, nearly bouncing where he sat. “Fwee play!” he squealed holding out toys to him. 

Really he didn’t want to play he wanted to scream and tear his hair out, but he still flopped down on the floor with Kili quickly scrambling into his lap and rambling on about the elaborate story he’d come up with, of which Fili only understood half of, but went along with. It wasn’t long before the toddler was yawning and Fili knew it was time to go home, he could finish the shopping later, the boy was far more important than some gifts.


End file.
